


knock your body off

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Play, Cam Girl Rey, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, mmom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Month of Masturbation 31 day challenge because I am weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo Ren | Ben Solo/Rey - High School Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> I CAVED. I CAN'T HELP IT.   
> I'm a freaking brat when it comes to challenges and I KNOW I HAVE THREE ONGOING FICS IN THE WORKS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?! Smut challenges are my life. MY LIFE  
> So yeah. Happy Merry Month of Masturbation! Gonna try and catch up, 'cause at this point I'm four days behind, BUT I will overcome. Not so sure just what sort of pairings I'm gonna come up with SO YEAH. Every chapter will be marked with a pairing. 
> 
> Thank you. I hope you're ready to sin with me.   
> Title comes from the song Phenomena by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! In this one, both Ben and Rey are in high school. No age difference, but I'm putting an underage rating on this JUST in case. Idk what age they are, but above the age of consent. Soooo, 16-18, roughly.

They were supposed to stay on opposite sides of the room during the movie, that was her foster father’s stipulation. Nevermind that he’d stepped out of the room and back into the garage, and that really, Ben’s legs were long enough to get him there and back without issue, but Rey wasn’t feeling keen on pressing the rules. They’d already gotten caught making out in her room, but seeing as Plutt liked staying on Han Solo’s good side, and had offered to watch the two teenagers after school, it wasn’t as though he could just send him home. 

And really, what did he think he was going to accomplish by disappearing out the door? 

Heat covered Rey’s body at the strength of Ben’s stare, his focus not at all on the movie that they’d put in, the dialogue and music blaring loud enough that Plutt couldn’t hear them, and they couldn’t hardly hear each other, either. She swore she could still feel Ben’s lips against hers, though, and she was  _ aching _ for something more than that, with Ben’s stare not helping her get over it in the slightest. 

He wanted to look? Fine. She’d give him something to look at. Her gaze shifted to meet his, holding it, as she pulled the blanket over the ancient purple couch over and onto her lap, spreading it out so it covered her groin and legs, her lips easing into a slow smile. She made a show of shimmying her jeans down past her hips, her panties moving with them. Feeling daring, she shifted the blanket ever so slightly so that he caught a peak of her bare hips and the swell of her ass, before she covered herself back up again. Her tongue came out to slide against her bottom lip, and his pupils dilated at the combination of the two acts. He went absolutely rigid as she snaked her right hand beneath the blanket and rubbed her wet slit. Beneath the blanket, her every move was exaggerated by the shifting of the fabric, and Ben’s breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth, as though thinking to tell her to stop, but cut himself off before he could say anything. 

When she moaned, her finger circling her clit, he actually leaned forward. All the air left his lungs in a heavy ‘whoosh,’ his expression something between incredulous and stupefied. “Rey,” he hissed. 

She simply arched her back, and considered massaging her overly sensitive breasts, but that she was nipping against the thin t-shirt she’d chosen would have to be good enough. “You wanted to look so bad,” she said, keeping her voice just loud enough that he could hear, before her lips parted and she moaned again. 

He could do nothing but watch, his own lips parting, and hips shifting as he struggled to get comfortable, and the thought only turned Rey on all the more. She was doing this. She, and her fingers, were getting Ben Solo all hot and bothered. They’d been together for upwards of a couple months and she’d never so much as saw him look so flustered. The tips of his ears burned red and the color was high in his cheeks, but his gaze never left hers. She hardly even saw him blink. 

All the while her fingers spread her lower lips, and her forefinger pressed hard against her clit until she was seeing stars. 

The sound of heavy footsteps on the floor chased off her impending orgasm though, and she hastened to stop her hand and pull it up and off to the side, trying to look as though she was huddling underneath the blanket. She stared intently at the screen as she heard Ben shifting just in front of her, stifling a snort of his own as the footsteps made their way to the kitchen. The noise sounded on the other side of the thin wall, and it was all Rey could do to will her cheeks to cool down, sure they had to be firetruck engine red. When the steps made their way back to the garage, and the door slammed shut behind Plutt, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Careful Rey,” Ben said from the other side, smirking when she looked over at him. “Almost got caught.” 

“Suck a dick, Ben.” Her voice wasn’t as steady as she’d have liked it, but she resumed her ministrations with a new fervor, determined to finish herself off before Plutt came back to check on them this time. With the garage closed, she felt a little better about moaning, and in no time she had Ben silent and engaged once more. She could see the hard outline of his cock pressing against his jeans, and she shifted to widen her stance ever so slightly. Even with her jeans pooling around her calves she could muster a decent amount of space, and  _ fuck  _ it felt so good. 

When she came it was with a whimper that stuck high in her throat, and Ben groaned in response to see her back arch and her face screw up. 

He actually swore when she tugged her hand back and sloppily cleaned up her fingers, taking her time wrapping her tongue around each digit. When she finished she shimmied to pull her pants back up and, deciding it might be worth a shot, crossed the distance in a few strides to kiss Ben. He deepened it, his tongue tasting out every inch of her, groaning to taste her come. 

“You’re a brat,” he panted against her lips when she pulled away, glowering when she sauntered back to her spot on the opposite couch. 

She just preened, turning her attention to the television as though nothing had happened. 


	2. Reylo - Roommates Modern AU

It wasn’t that she  _ couldn’t  _ speak to her roommate about the fact that she had the world’s biggest crush on him, it was that . . . there was never the right time. She and Kylo had become friends, and apartment mates, by a happy coincidence that was Rey getting away from home and happening to find someone looking for a subleaser that  _ wasn’t  _ a serial killer. He wasn’t supposed to have been fucking attractive, with his stupid black hair and his annoying knack of listening to the same sorts of music as she did. She definitely hadn’t banked on him being single, or easy to talk to. Except, of course, when it came to the fact that she  _ maybe  _ thought about him when she was alone in her room. And by maybe . . . it was a recurring, near every day sort of maybe. 

Truthfully, it was becoming a problem that she was having a hard time getting around, especially when it came to trying to find alone time. She’d developed this irritating habit of picturing him in between her legs that, while offering her the best damn orgasms of her life, tended to make her moan his name. Loudly. She’d had to stick to quickies, often in between passing time when he was leaving work to get home, which only left her ten to twenty minutes at most. Sure, she was getting damn good at it, but sometimes she just wanted to slow down. Enjoy it, bask in the wonders that was self love and all that it offered when a quickie just didn’t cut it. 

So, when Kylo told her he was gonna run to do some shopping before he was heading out to visit with a friend, she hopped on  _ that  _ chance without thinking twice. Not a week ago she’d ordered a new toy, and not having used it before, she was eager to take her time with it. The dildo was way thicker than she was used to, but  _ damn  _ did it set a fire between her legs to think about taking it. What had intrigued her the most was the suction cup at the very base of it. The website had promised that it would stick to any surface, and she really hoped that that included the shitty paint job on her apartment walls because  _ oh  _ she had such plans for it. Doing the best she could to line it up with her hips, she pressed the silicon against the white wall and marveled at how well it really did stay in place. Synthetic though it might have been, it felt heavy as a real one, and she licked her lips as she coated lube over its surface. 

Given the size of it she was going to prep herself before hand, and  _ really  _ she was a little too excited to give herself the time she needed to. She had all the time in the afternoon to adjust to it, she just wanted it in her. Was that too much to ask? She managed to pump three fingers into her cunt, hissing at the stretch, before she decided that she’d had enough supposed foreplay and was more than ready for the main event. She’d done a half decent job lining it up, so all she had to do was reach behind her, grab the thick toy, and guide it into her, past her already soaked slit. 

“Ohhhh fuck,” she couldn’t help but whine, burying her face into her bed as her left hand clenched the bedsheets. If she’d been worried about the stretch it was  _ so  _ worth it. It warmed up with the help of her cunt wrapped tightly around it, and between that and the weight, she might as well have been fucking someone. 

_ Well, not just someone _ . She moaned Kylo’s name into the bed as she rocked her hips forward and back, her cunt tightening around the thick length as her right hand came to play with her clit. It wasn’t hard to imagine him behind her, his hands holding her hips as he fucked into her. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip as she rotated her hips in a slow circle, her ass hitting the hard surface of the wall behind her. Hitting his abdomen every time might not be as unyielding, but she’d seen him with a pair of low slung sweatpants on, sans a shirt, and the man was pretty damn cut. It wouldn’t be hard to imagine that he’d be all muscle beneath her. 

Her finger pressed hard against her clit, and this time she didn’t bother hiding her moan. “Kylo--ohh shit.” 

It was pathetic, and made her face burn, but before too long she lost herself in the push and pull of the toy within her, of the way it filled her right to the brim, and if she arched her hips just so--. She sped up, practically crying with how good it felt when the thick head of the toy hit her g-spot just right. 

She was too lost in the moment that she didn’t hear the door unlock over her moans, broken up every so often by the syllables of Kylo’s name. Lost to her, too, was the cracking of the drywall, until she all but threw herself forward onto the bed with the force of her movement. The suction cup, as it turned out, was way more powerful than it ought to have been. Why in the hell didn’t it come with a warning? Or a hint?-- _ World’s Most Powerful Suction Cup _ . With a sinking sensation she stared back at the wall, where a hole had been left, the missing drywall attached to the end of the dildo. 

“Rey?” 

Her face burned and she thought, very hard, about rolling herself up in her sheets as she looked up to see Kylo standing in her doorway, his eyes wide, pupils blown as he took in her prone,  _ incredibly naked,  _ form. “I heard my--I mean. You, ah. Need some help?” 

That was putting it lightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by [this](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/post/140112365072) which, when I first saw it, killed me and IMMEDIATELY made me think of Reylo.


	3. Reylo - Teacher/Student HS AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age difference, implied underage (though no sex happens) between Rey and Kylo in which he's a sub teacher, and she's a student. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! The response has been overwhelmingly positive, and I'm so fucking flattered <3 you are all so amazing.

Rey’d been teasing him all day, the brat, knowing all too well that at school there wasn’t anything that he could do about it. It started with the low-cut shirt she’d picked out, the one that practically let him see the whole blue lace bra she’d decided to go with that morning. He’d massaged her breasts through the fabric a couple times in the past, when she’d come over to his house under the guise of asking for help with her homework. Their relationship, if it could be called such, had been a whirlwind of the pair of them flirting and dancing around each other for sometime. Ben had only just started sub teaching, but his family and Rey’s went far enough back that, when he’d come back with little else to do with his degree other than to temp as a teacher, hers had been the only name on the roster he’d known, and hers had been the only attention he’d wanted. She was a month away from 18, and though it was a fact she’d liked to remind him of every time he’d shied anything that involved them taking their clothes all the way off, she certainly liked flaunting herself when he couldn’t do anything anyway. 

Now she was pushing it, though. Having gotten his number from her grandfather, she’d texted him with a very certain sort of picture: her shirt was pulled all the way up, the pushed up tops of her breasts exposed, with her pants slung low and her hand between her thighs, two fingers in her slit. The image had burned in his brain, his hard on one he’d had to sit at his desk to hide. He couldn’t bring himself to delete it, which was  _ dangerous  _ as hell, and yet there was something so delicious about it that he found himself going back to look at it. The tile on the floor meant she was in the school bathroom, fucking herself with her fingers, and making him too hot under the collar to properly think. The kids were getting away with  _ murder  _ because all he could do was tap in his passcode and stare at it. 

His phone vibrated with another message from Rey, this one of sticky fingers, slicked with her come. 

R: wanna come lick ‘em clean?

His left hand trembled as he brought it to cover his lips, struggling to keep from moaning into his hand. With his right, he barely managed to tap out a reply. 

Kylo: You trying to get me fired for leaving my class, storming into the girl’s bathroom, and tasting you myself?

He hardly had to wait for a reply, another picture attached. One of her fingers was pressed between two lips, her gaze hooded and pupils dilated so her irises were a thin ring of color around them. 

R: Would make for an interesting story to tell. How’s about you keep me after school tonight? Make me think about my actions. 

 

Damn minx that she was he might just take her up on that. 


	4. Reylo - Est. Long Distance Relationship AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three behind nowwww. Not half bad! Thanks again for reading!

It was a long fucking drive from Corellia to Jakku, made worth it by his girlfriend waiting for him, but given that it was nearing four in the morning, and he still had a couple hours left . . . it wasn’t looking good for Kylo making it all in one night. He’d already gotten four hours down, only a couple more to go, but damn it was tempting to just pull off for the night. 

As though she’d heard his thoughts, his dash lit up with an incoming call, the system showing that Rey was on the other end. He clicked the small accept button on his wheel, and found himself grinning even before he answered. “How’d you know I was thinking about you?”

“Because I make it so damn difficult for you to stop?” she asked, voice heavy with sleep on the other end. “Just wondering how much longer you had, and whether I should nap now or when you get here.” 

“‘Bout two hours,” he said, eyes flicking to the dash, then the empty horizon. He willed his car to go a little faster. “But I’m fading fast, Rey. Would you be hurt if I stopped off for a couple hours to get some sleep myself?” 

She paused, and he swore he heard her stifle a yawn on the other end. “With only two more to go, you can’t make it? Is there a gas station you can get some coffee from?” She was doing everything she could not to whine, and it made him smile. It’d been three months since they’d last saw each other, and though they had a whole week to themselves they were gonna try and milk every hour of it they possibly could. 

“I just topped off so I wouldn’t have to stop anymore, but I dunno. I could try and find one.” It shouldn’t be too hard, he supposed, as he watched the needle of his speedometer flirt with the 80. Still, there were other ways of staying awake. He grinned as the thought hit him, and his right hand palmed his cock. “You wanna help me stay awake, babe? Rather than sleeping, how about you tell me what you’d want to do to me when I finally get there?” 

He heard her breath hitch, grinned as he thought of how her cheeks would be getting red. “That’ll help you stay awake?” 

“It’ll help me get off, which almost always keeps me awake,” he promised. It wasn’t, strictly, the truth, but at least it’d help pass the time away. 

He heard her breathing on the other end, and wished almost that he had the phone up to his ear, to better hear her decision in the way that she was reasoning it to herself, how her breathing would change. He might even hear the sheets as she shifted, hopefully to get herself ready. He was listening so hard he heard her sigh heavily. 

“I want you here so badly, Kylo,” she said, her voice heavy with implication and desire. “I miss having your body up against mine, miss feeling you hold me and wrap your arms around me. It’s been so long since we’ve been together, and so long since you’ve fucked me.” 

His air left him in a long stream, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans with ease, before slipping his cock out and into his waiting right hand. It was scary how easily she could turn him on, how a few words from her was really all it took and he was  _ so  _ ready to go. 

“I’ve missed fucking you,” he answered, his voice a low groan as his thumb swiped over the head of his cock. “Missed holding you, missed the press of your skin to mine. You want that?” 

“Mhmm.” Now he swore he could hear sheets ruffling, could hear the squeaking of her mattress. “Want you to bury your cock in me so deep that I can’t get the taste of you out of my mouth.” 

He swore, and his left hand gripped the steering wheel a little bit tighter. Oh fuck.  _ Oh _ , fuck. He bit his bottom lip, breathing catching, as he grabbed his cock and started to pump, wanting to take it slow but desperate for the friction and pleasure that grated his veins as it went. He tried bridging the gap with a couple of slow, hard strokes, but when she started moaning on the other end it was very much the death of his patience. 

“What’re you doing?” he breathed, perhaps a little more demanding than he ought to have been but not being able to see her or touch her was maddening. A couple hours left, he told himself. Couple hours. 

“Playing with my clit. Wish it was your tongue flicking it back and forth, you’ve always known exactly how to please me. How to make me come.” She whined the last word, and he hissed out a moan of his own as his pace picked up. The speedometer slid closer to 90, and he felt his car whine with the stress. Whoops. 

“Fuck, Kylo. Want you between my legs, and while you’re fucking me with your tongue I want to have my mouth on your dick.” 

He was going to combust, he swore to all the heavens and stars above, that any minute and he’d explode. He tasted blood in his mouth, teeth having bitten into the inside of his cheek, as the speed of his hand increased. The sound of his hand over his hard cock filled his ears, burning the tips, and he couldn’t help but wonder if she heard it as well. He’d have slowed down if he could stand to, if only so he could hear her soft, breathy moans all the better. 

Still, he wasn’t going to last long like this. His eyes lit on the sign saying that he only had 75 more miles to go, and he grinned. “Gonna be there soon,” he promised her, clearing his throat to try and emphasize his words more, make himself not sound like he was coming apart at the seams. “Want to taste you, suck on your sweet clit and get you all wet before I finally fuck you.” 

She keened, and he could practically imagine her playing with herself, her back arched up and off the bed as she rolled her little clit around between her fingertips. “Kylo--need you here now.” 

He gasped, his hips rolling subconsciously as he palmed himself. “I know, I know babe. I’m almost there. Gonna come, too. You close?” 

Her breathing grew louder. “Yeah. So close.” 

“Wanna hear you when you do,” he begged. Oh shit, any minute--any second. He never could last long when she talked as dirty as she had. They’d been trying to get better at it, with the distance between them weighing all the heavier on their relationship, and she’d stopped stammering or murmuring that she  _ didn’t know _ in response to his questions. 

Now, she was moaning like he was there, between her legs, with his cock pushed all the way into her slick heat as he made her whimper. When she came it was with a cry he knew he’d never get tired of, and it filled his car just as his own cock spurted in his hand. He couldn’t even be bothered with the mess, figuring he’d just throw everything in the wash when he got to her place. A shiver ran its way up his spine, and he panted as he sat there, car speeding along and letting him know he only had about 50 more miles to go. 

“I’m nearly there, Rey,” he promised, voice hoarse. “I’ll be there before you know it.” 


	5. Reylo - In-verse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it is a crack!headcanon of mine that due to Rey having dreamed of an island and an ocean when she was feeling particularly lonely, and that place ending up being Ahch-To, Luke is somehow involved in a sort of weird force bond with her, one that resulted in him projecting his current home to her.   
> Add that to the idea that Rey and Kylo are now force bonded . . . and you get this crack ficlet.   
> Enjoy!

He could taste blood in his mouth and knew, without having to think too hard, that it was hers, could that she was less than enthused at the particular moment he’d chosen to wrap his hand around his cock. She was guarded, in that moment, more so than normal, but rather than deter him from continuing he only kept going. His mind unfolded into hers, and as he laid back to groan openly in the cold air of his private chambers, he felt her shirk away from it. His fist tightened around his cock, the heat and familiar weight of it fitting easily into his palm as he pumped himself. 

‘ _ What? _ ’ He couldn’t help but taunt. ‘ _ Never done this to yourself before? _ ’ 

‘ _ No--it’s not that. Can’t you just leave me alone? _ ’ 

He smiled, and his movements grew faster, his heart speeding up (or was that hers?) as his pace quickened.  _ ‘No _ .’ 

He felt her growl on the other end. The noise was cut short as he slid his thumb over the tip of his cock, and she shivered on the other end of their connection. 

‘ _ I’m a little busy _ .’ 

‘ _ I’m not doing this for you. _ ’ 

_ ‘Liar _ .’ 

Yes, he was. He reveled in it, in how easily she could pick him apart and figure him out. His pace quickened, and he felt his cheeks heating up at the oncoming orgasm. She cursed inwardly, and he heard her trying to force herself to think of any, and everything, else but Kylo’s actions. Why? Was she already so deeply ingrained in the Jedi code that she thought pleasure was forbidden? Or was it because she feared it’d only fan whatever sort of flame she might’ve carried for him? The latter thought made him preen, and his back arched as he groaned, loudly. 

‘ _ Pleasure is pleasure, Rey, _ ’ he thought with a grin.  _ ‘I’m doing this because I enjoy it, and if you’d simply let go you might, too _ .’ 

‘ **Is this really how you utilize the bond between you two?** ’ 

The new voice, familiar in a sort of gut-sinking sort of way, chased any sort of pleasure out of Kylo’s system and replaced it with pure ice. His hand stopped and he choked on air as his uncle’s disapproving words rang in his ears. ‘ **It’s bad enough that, for whatever the reason, I’m just as connected in this bond as you two, but honestly? Stop it, Ben. Rey needs to focus.** ’ 

As if he’d ever be able to get it back up after  _ that _ , knowing that Luke had heard--and worse of all, possibly even felt--everything. 


	6. Rey - Cam Girl!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I feel as though this reads a little contrived, and not as well put together as my other bits, because I really struggled with this, but I hope you enjoy it regardless! Thank you so much for all the support, holy crap! It's so surreal to me that you guys are still reading, esp. after the crack attack of Ch. 5 xD 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
> Also: my inspiration is starting to slack off. I'm open to suggestions, if you have any? It doesn't have to be strictly Reylo; I'm pretty comfortable writing solo pieces, Reylux, Kylux, and of course I have written for the MCU fandom, so if you've got something that you'd like to see that involves masturbation I'd love to hear it! If you don't feel comfortable leaving a prompt here, you're always more than welcome to leave one on anon via [my tumblr](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/ask)

Rey waited until she heard the click of Finn’s door before booting up her laptop and closing her eyes to focus on her breathing. He’d gone to bed earlier tonight, and she had to wonder whether or not he knew about what she did in the evenings. Whether he knew she was a cam girl, and if this was his way of silently supporting her. She wasn’t about to confront him about it, not sure exactly how  _ that  _ conversation would go, and so simply slipped into the familiar, comfortable headspace that she prefaced every working evening with. Once her computer loaded up, she clicked on the same playlist, and let the heavy bass and synth key her up as she switched out of her day clothes and into the deep red bralette and matching panties she’d bought. She’d had a request from one of her regulars, and given how long he’d stayed on to bargain for her to agree, it’d ended up paying for the new lingerie and then some. It was the least she could do, she supposed. Feeling the beat, her hips twisted and gyrated in time as she ran a hand through her hair to tousle it gently, before grabbing the rest of her gear. Her laptop didn’t come with a decent enough camera, and thanks to the wonders of cordless USB devices she was able to move it around the room without having to think about moving the whole laptop. By the time nine o’clock came around she was prepped and ready to go, make-up fixed, music drifting easily through her room, and camera focused on her form reclining on the bed. 

Big surprise that she’d only just come online when three others did, too. She watched their times begin, and grinned, aiming a kiss at the camera, before running her hands up and down her body slowly. She cupped her breasts, feeling their familiar weight through the thin lace of her bralette. Her nipples tightened, and she tilted her head back to offer up a view of her throat, too. She offered sound to those who payed a little extra, and knew that moaning, even quietly so that Finn wouldn’t be able to hear entirely, would be more than enough to get at least one of them to indulge in hearing her as she played with herself. The additional service ended up doubling whatever it was they spent, making the high end microphone she’d gotten worth what she’d coughed up to get it. 

Her computer pinged quietly with an incoming message, and her lips twisted as she glanced it over. 

MasterKnight: fuck. You sound hot.

Entirely worth it. She shot a grin towards the camera, winking, before she swiveled herself around so they had the perfect view of her ass. As the song switched to something of a quicker tempo, she sat herself up and onto her knees, hips swiveling in time to the counter melody of the song. She knew she looked damn good, had spent many an afternoon revelling at how great a couple days at the gym were for her backside, and the answering pinging of messages only further proved it. She teased her fingers over the hemline of her panties, sliding them down to show off her ass cheeks, and leaving it pulled down just halfway as she slid forward, arched her back, and wiggled her ass. She had to bury her face in the pillows as she did, fighting a mad grin, her stomach twisting with the ridiculousness of the pose, but man, it usually garnered excellent results so she made it work. After a good half a minute of that, she looked back at the camera with a shit eating grin, and slowly slid her panties off and down past her bum. 

When she turned around to lay back on the bed she had one of her toys in her hand, pulled secretly from where she’d stashed it under her pillow. As expected, her stream had gained a slew of other watchers now, their messages ranging from compliments to requests for her to deepthroat the toy she had in her hand, or to take her top off. She set the toy between her widespread legs, having already kicked off her panties, and let the dark red tip slide between her slick folds. She tuned out the sounds of her instant messenger, focusing instead on the music she’d picked, on the way the toy felt as she flicked the vibration button on with her thumb. It buzzed to life in her hand, and she circled her clit with the tip, biting her bottom lip in pleasure. Curled up so that they could see her face and her cunt as she worked (even though she had an inkling a to which they’d be paying more attention to), it didn’t take long for her to work herself up enough to push the toy into her, moaning brokenly as it slid into her with a familiar ease. 

Given that she had more time tonight than usual, she took her time working herself up and closer to the edge. She pulled her bralette up and over her breasts, keeping her left hand alternating between squeezing them, or playing with her nipples in turn, as her right worked the vibrator slowly in and out of her. Every so often, she’d pull lay back, pull the vibe out and arch her pelvis up to give the viewers a decent look at her slit, slick with enough arousal that it practically spilled out of her. It was taboo, what she did, and it turned her on all the more for it, excited her to know that she had viewers from all over the country watching her fuck herself, and that they were more than comfortable paying to see it. She got to come over and over again, in the way she liked, without having to worry about bad breath or catching anything from anyone, and made decent enough money for her rent for it. Besides, on nights like tonight, where she could stay on longer, she usually doubled what her normal take was, and if she couldn’t get on, well she’d simply make up for it another day. 

It certainly beat scavenging around, doing odd jobs, to make ends meet, and helped to make the smile on her face more genuine as she felt herself nearing her climax. 

“Gonna come, fuck.” Her face screwed up as her lips parted, struggling to breathe as her right hand sped up. Her left swirled around her clit, pulling the hood back to give the camera a decent look, before she slid two fingers into her mouth, and pressed them to her clit once more as soon as they were good and wet. She held herself off a little bit longer, the viewer count on her stream having doubled in size despite the messenger having gone quiet, and once she was sure she had all of their attentions she came with a quiet, high pitched whine. Her toes curled, and her spine curved as her back arched and her hips rocked up, into her hand and the vibrator it held. 

She grinned, eyes heavy lidded, and couldn’t help the quiet laugh that spilled from her lips as she pulled the vibe out from within her and thumbed it off. Forcing her eyes to open a little wider, she fixed the camera with her best sultry stare and slit the red toy into her mouth, making a show of cleaning it off with her tongue and lips. It drew the time out a little longer, and though she didn’t have near as many followers, now that she’d finished, the one who’d ended up buying her audio file was still there. MasterKnight, whoever he might’ve been. 

Deciding to throw him a bone, she set the toy down with a coy wink and said, just loud enough for the microphone to pick it up: “Thanks, see you later,” before she signed off. 

She flopped into her back, determinedly not looking at how much she’d racked up that evening until she heard her computer go off once again with a new message. Huh, weird. Most people tended to sign off as soon as she did. 

MasterKnight: no, thank /you./ Have a great night. 

It made her smile in spite of herself. Hey, if he wanted to pay for a little extra time she wasn’t about to say no. 


	7. Kylo - Modern AU Cam Girl!Rey, Voyeur Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, the follow up piece to the previous chapter. I don't write a whole lot of male solo, so I hope this doesn't sound awkward. (Heh. It's a solo Solo)
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the amazing ideas! Holy shit, they're so fantastic, I'm absolutely dying from your creativity. I'll do my very best to do them justice. Thank you guys so much again!

There weren’t many vices that Kylo happened to take part in: he drank infrequently, smoked only on the anniversary of his grandfather’s death, and sex . . . he liked that well enough, but the complications that came with it weren’t worth it in the slightest. He’d gotten into watching Cam girls on a fluke, mostly thanks to having seen Hux’s credit card statement, and after he’d dragged him to high hell and back for it, had ended up looking into it himself. 

The girl that he’d found on the same site hadn’t been the seedy, fake titted girl he’d come to expect, though. She was small, cuter than she had any right to be, with a smile that had grabbed him by the throat the first time he’d seen it, and a body that had him hard in record time. Watching her fuck herself had been an instant addiction, something he’d never grown tired of in the month and a half of following her. She didn’t always masturbate, and that was what freaked him out the most. Honestly, he could’ve watched her stare at drying paint, could’ve listened to her give instructions out of any technical manual available to man, and he would’ve been happy. 

He’d had a hell of a day when he decided to splurge on listening to her audio track, too. It’d make the over time he’d pushed during the previous week worth it, he thought, as he unhooked his belt and slid his pants down his legs, finding a serious comfort in the fact that he’d pointedly refused to buy a video cam for his laptop, so there was no chance of anyone seeing just who it was on the other side. He hardly had to stroke himself to get hard as he watched her boot up her camera, the soft beat of music filtering in as he turned up his speakers. He’d gotten the email notification that she’d logged on, an hour earlier than normal, but it wasn’t as though he’d had any other plans to keep him otherwise occupied. 

The red lace he’d suggested she wear last time looked stunning, and he salivated at the thought of peeling the lace off of her and running his tongue over her pebbled nipples, biting at the soft underside of her breasts. He wanted to rip the panties off her slit and taste every inch of her sweet skin. As she cupped her breasts and moaned, practically presenting her tits for him to look at, he knew he’d made the right decision to go with audio.

With his left hand still on his cock, he pecked out a quick message to her, sure that she wouldn’t respond but still. Maybe it’d help prompt her in some way. 

MasterKnight: fuck. You sound hot. 

Her grin, and resulting swivel of her hips was entirely fucking worth it. He palmed his cock a little harder, swiping his thumb over the head to spread the dribble of precome over his flushed red skin. Switching hands once more, he fondled his balls with his left hand as his right stroked himself, giving in to the groans that he had to bite down to stifle. He didn’t want to miss a damn second of this, wanted to hear her throaty moans and her gasping as she pulled out a bright red toy to fuck herself with. Was she trying to kill him? She was already so wet, he could see even through the camera, and his dick twitched at that. He wanted to bury himself to the root in her, wanted to feel her body clench up around him as surely as she clenched around her toy. He wanted her to scream his name, rake her nails down his back and over his scalp. His head tipped back, eyes slitted to still watch her work, as his fist tightened around himself. 

It was clear that she wasn’t about to be quick about the whole thing, and Kylo had no problem with slowing down and taking his time. Sure, he paid by the minute, but dammit it was worth it. Her hips rolled into the toy, and his hand moved in time on his cock. He had to squeeze the base of it whenever she’d edge herself, and there was something about the clash between too much and not enough that snatched his breath. 

His ears burned when she announced she was gonna come, and his fist hurried up, eyes glued on her face. It was hot to see her body contract and spasm, but what got him off was the way she looked when her body came, how her brow furrowed and her cheeks went bright red. Her lips always parted, bitten and swollen though they were, to try and help her breathe. His ears burned as he heard her moan and whimper, the vibe pushed so deep in her that all he could see was the handle, as her body shook and trembled before him. Her thighs vibrated, her toes curled, and she just looked so fucking  _ cute  _ like that he couldn’t believe it. To hear her, on top of that? He couldn’t have asked for anything better. He came with a shout of his own, his cock spasming as come spattered his hand. To his left sat a pointedly placed box of tissues, which he used to mop up the mess, as he watched her body go lax. He had to actually stop and physically force himself to breathe when she began to laugh. Never, Kylo thought, had he heard anything so fucking pure, so perfect sounding, and it made his chest ache. He wished he’d thought about recording this, considered asking her if she’d just tape her coming and laughing afterwards for him, but knew that was stepping over that carefully highlighted line between acceptable, and fucking  _ weird _ . 

When she smiled and winked at him, at  _ him _ alone, and said she'd see  _ him  _ later  he opted to type her out a message, even as the other viewers disappeared from the stream. 

MasterKnight: no, thank /you./ Have a great night.

To his credit card’s relief, he signed out, ending his stream and forcing him to ‘x’ out of the box before it showed him just how much money he’d spent on that single encounter. Given that he was still out of breath, well, it had been entirely worth it. 


	8. Reylux - Medieval Est. Relationship AU

Truthfully, it was never all too difficult to get Hux and Kylo’s attention, let alone when she was lying without a scrap of fabric to cover her body. The soft sheets felt all the more luxurious beneath their heated gazes, Kylo’s left arm gripping hard onto the baseboard of the bed, his eyes heavily lidded. Hux sat just off to the side, pitched forward, watching Rey’s fingers dip into her soaked sex with the same precision she’d seen him give a war council table. She simply grinned, her breasts exposed to their gaze, nipples hard against the chill of the castle, her fingers stroking herself to near completion. Her two lovers had walked in to see her like this, their queen on her back and waiting for them to come into their shared rooms, as regal as ever with her crown still atop her head. Kylo had actually faltered upon seeing her so open, her gaze having been challenging at best as her gaze had flitted from one to the other. 

Now her eyes were hooded, yet they’d lost none of their regal superiority. Her lips parted, tongue flicking out to run against her full bottom lip, and with a thrill she watched as Kylo mirrored the action, while Hux simply hissed through his teeth to watch her toes begin to curl. Her orgasm wasn’t far off, and between the combined attention of the two men she knew she was on borrowed time before one of them decided they’d had enough of waiting. Determinedly, she sped up her fingers, the heel of her palm coming to rub against her clit until she was whimpering and arching her back. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she heard Hux’s hiss of a compliment, and she shot him her best smile. 

“Sweet of you to say,” she gasped, breathing broken now by the curling of heat in the pit of her stomach, the slow, dazzling spreading of sensation through every inch of her being. When she came it was without a single discernible word, but it was enough to force Hux up and off his ass. In a handful of strides he was beside her, kissing her deeply, and Kylo took that as a hint that he was allowed to descend, to take her breasts one at a time into his mouth, as she rode out the aftershocks of her climax, fingers drenched. Taking her hand by the wrist, Kylo pulled it free from the apex of her thighs and wrapped his tongue around each finger in turn, sucking on them until Rey was certain they were cleaner than they ever had been. 

The edges of her conscious hummed with a desire to keep going, and as she laid back to watch her two lovers undress, she was certain to get what she wanted. 


	9. Reylo - In-Verse Kylo Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This beauty of an idea comes from the all too incredible Kimmins, who is stellar at suggesting ideas. Thank you so much my dear! I hope I did justice to your prompt!

It was all because of that damn  _ girl _ . It wasn’t bad enough that she’d beaten him back when he’d tried to find the map from her, or managed to trick JB-007 into letting her go. It wasn’t irritating to the extreme that she’d found ways to keep from him on his own fucking ship, or that she’d nearly cut his fucking arm off in the forest  _ after  _ having refused his  _ more than generous  _ offer of training her. And it sure as hell wasn’t bad enough that every time she had two moments to herself she seemed to be rubbing one off, but now--now he was at the end of his rope. He’d had his hand on his cock for the better part of an hour and it  _ still  _ didn’t feel right. His wrist ached, the color had risen in his cheeks, and as she fucked herself on the other end of their Bond he felt as though something was seriously, painfully missing. He’d thought that following her down the purported rabbit hole of pleasure would be easy, that for once, they’d be able to fall into sync and it might offer him some clarity into her mind (although really, he was fucking tense as all get out and he just  _ needed  _ to let some of it go.) 

But no. Things just had to be all the more difficult. Gnashing his teeth, he turned onto his side and tried to focus on the sensation that she was unwillingly (or intentionally?) pushing through their bond. Fulfillment, pleasure, a certain sense of being filled up to the brim. He wetted his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, willing that same sense of ecstasy to wash over him as he brought his other hand to his cock this time and  _ squeezed _ \--. 

No such luck. Cursing, he clenched his jaw and tried to settle down with a couple of deep breaths, difficult though it might have been given how airy hers were. She was growing close and if he didn’t do  _ something _ soon it was going to drive him absolutely insane. 

He was just at the right level of desperate and delirious that, when the new idea hit him, he felt mad enough to give it a shot. Pressing his pinky finger into his mouth, he sucked and slicked it with his tongue, before reaching behind to press the tip of it against the tight rim of muscle between his cheeks. It took some maneuvering, but no sooner had the tip pressed past the opening and relief, hot and perfect, washed over him. Yes. This, this was what he needed. The burn and ache of the newly breached muscle fed the flames within his gut, and all too soon he was pressing a second finger inside of him, shifting his hips to fucking back against his hand. It hurt, like flames licking up the sensitive skin all the way to the base of his spine, but  _ fuck  _ that fullness was so worth it. 

He ought to have been ashamed of how little it took to make him come, spilling across the sheets with two fingers up his own ass and his face buried in his pillow to muffle his surprised shouts, but lying boneless back on his bed he couldn’t bring himself to give two shits. 

Rey, on the other end, must’ve sensed some sort of renewed pleasure, as he felt the same bolt of arousal and desire slide into his mind and slither through his veins again, his cock twitching with renewed interest despite having just come. This girl was going to be the fucking  _ death  _ of him. 


	10. Kylo - In-Verse, Alt. Ending

In his mind’s eye he can see her expression perfectly, the red and blue reflecting off of her skin as she stares up at him with a cold sort of indifference that only comes from the most practiced of fighters. It isn’t ever difficult for her to overpower him, not like this, and he stumbles backwards with a deft kick from her foot against his gut. Off balance, it only takes another kick aimed at his knee for him to go down, and to stay there. His lightsaber responds to her call to it with a sickening ease, a pup returning to its master after a long absence, and he can all but feel the heat as she brings both his grandfather’s ‘saber, and his own, on either side of his neck. All it’ll take is a twitch of her wrist, a combined move of both hands, and he’s no longer an issue for her. He tries not to think about it, focuses on evening out his breathing even as the sensation of doubt and worry twists in his stomach. 

Without any explanation, he’s left bare beneath her, and he can feel the cold of the snow beneath him as it juxtaposes with the fire licking out at the newly exposed skin of his neck. His suit is torn, shredded and what’s left of it clings to his body with what’s little remains of his dignity as he preens beneath her gaze. The pressure of her foot as it slides against his cock sends a bolt through him, causing his back to arch and his pupils to dilate as the oxygen catches in his throat. She’s merciless, holding him prisoner as she applies more pressure, and slowly--tantalizingly--moves her foot with precision befitting that of someone who’s well versed in torment. She’s adamant about walking that fine line between pain and pleasure, between too much and not near enough, and it’s all he can do to sit there and moan as she works. Reverent, even, in how she torments him. How he _wants_ her to. One hand lifts to grip her thigh, and she allows it, his fingers digging into her skin as he feels himself nearing. Sensing it, her ministrations become downright cruel, quickening until he can't breathe, until he can't speak, or think. 

It should be pathetic how close he is with just this thought in mind, of her standing victorious atop him. Still, Kylo’s hand quickens on his cock, and his breath comes in thin, reedy gasps. He’s not about to deny himself the pleasure he’s been seeking. His thumbnail grazes the head of his cock, pressing hard against the slit at the very top as he envisions Rey applying more force. Her face would be twisted in an amused snarl as she’d stare down at him, the power and his pleasure all hers, and he shouldn’t enjoy the thought of it but _oh_ how he does--.

He comes with another tug and a grunt deep in his throat, spilling over his hand and onto his bared chest. Had his fantasy been a reality, he has no difficulty imagining Rey leaving him there, taking his ‘saber with her as a twisted sort of prize, letting the frozen wind cool the come on his chest as he watches her figure disappear along with the light of both weapons. If he sits there, a little longer, to bask in the end result of his imaginings, it’s no one’s business but his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is SO VERY HEAVILY inspired by [this incredible art piece](http://futurerustfuture-dust.tumblr.com/post/144580686917/reyloporn-keep-reading) because . . . holy hot damn. HOLY HOT DAMN. I love it. I don't think my writing did justice to the glory that is this art work, but dammit I tried.


	11. Rey - In 'Verse, Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I definitely didn't make my deadline xD and that's okay! Gonna end up finishing up a couple prompts I had in the comments when the mood strikes. Thanks so much for reading, though, and I hope you all enjoy <3

The first time she’d discovered sex toys had been by complete mistake. One of the girls had come into the communal base showers, thinking herself alone as Rey had finished drying off, and no sooner had the water started than a faint buzz began along with it. Rey had paused in her small, walled in shower, her drying hair twisted in her left hand as she heard the other woman’s breathing begin to quicken, as she started to moan. Had she brought someone into the bathroom with her? Someone who . . . buzzed? 

She asked Poe about it later, when Finn was off getting seconds for dinner and Rey could lean over to where Poe was sitting just beside her. With her face off to the side he couldn’t see how she flushed, but she was really damn curious what race of people was it that buzzed when they mated and Poe? Poe was knowledgeable about far more when it came to  _ that  _ than she was. 

He pulled away to look at her, and she could hardly meet his eyes, especially when he started to laugh quietly. “Rey, I don’t think that was anyone with her--she probably just had a vibrator.” 

The word didn’t register. She knew, roughly, what that might’ve entailed, but something that vibrated? So what? “Oh.” 

He read the confusion in her eyes and his grin, if anything, grew. “Oh, my dear. You’ve got so much to learn.” 

 

She hadn’t expected him to  _ buy  _ her one, just to explain to her how it was they worked! She was pretty comfortable fashioning tech from what scraps she could find--. But when the package had arrived in a discrete rectangular box, and she’d opened it to see the slim, black vibrator in a padded case, she couldn’t lie about being pleased. She perused the instructions as she shut the door behind her and locked it. Taking care of her more base needs was not unfamiliar to her. There was only so much loneliness a person could take, after all, and the lonely nights in Jakku always seemed to drift by a little easier when she was able to take matters into her own hands. 

She flicked on the button at the bottom and smiled to feel it vibrate in her hand, the purr much softer than that of the one she’d first overheard in the bathroom. She didn’t imagine it was going to feel bad, but was it really good enough to make someone moan that loudly? To bring them to carry it into the showers with them? 

Laying back on her bed, she slid her thin pants and panties down and off her body, teasing her already expectant and wet slit with the tip of the toy and gasping as the head made contact with her clit. Oh. Maybe it was that damn good. She smiled, and teased the lips of her slit with it, before pressing the tip to her clit once more. Pleasure shot through her body like a blaster bolt, making her toes curl and her spine arch. On the other side of her connection, she could feel Kylo waking up with a start, but couldn’t be bothered to try and shut it down. She whined, the noise high pitched even to her own ears, and rocked her hips upwards to meet the toy. It hardly took her a couple minutes before she was coming, alternating between rubbing the tip against her clit, and sliding the thin length of the toy within her, wanting both the stimulation to her sensitive bundle of nerves as well as inside of her, but unable to have both at the same time. 

Well, as of yet, at least. She’d need to ask Poe where it was he got this one, and where she could buy more. 


End file.
